Segreto Amore
by ILoveCupcakes2
Summary: Harry and Ginny are good friends but what happens when they find out that they both have feelings for each other? Harry/Ginny and a little bit of Ron/Hermione.This takes place in Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts.
1. Relization

Harry and Ginny had become good friends in her fifth year. They always went to the lake during free periods and had become more confident throughout the years at Hogwarts just like Ginny. Ginny wanted more than a friendship, she wanted of them though were brave enough to admit their feelings to one another.

Ginny walked down to the lake to meet Harry but he wasn't there yet. She decided to go for a swim since the weather was so good. She set her things next to a tree with her robe. Ginny then jumped into and the water and glided through it as though it was like she was in the air. She just loved the feeling of the water against her skin. She felt like she was floating in nothing.

…

Harry walked down from the common room and walked down to the lake. When the lake came in view he saw a flash of red hair and assumed it was Ginny. When he got to the lake he leaned against the tree where all of Ginny's things were.

"Hey gin, what are you doing?" yelled Harry. Ginny was surprised when she heard his voice.

"I was just waiting for you," Ginny said as she made her way back to the shore.

"So you decided to go for a swim?" said Harry now looking at a very wet Ginny.

"Well it is nice today," said Ginny squeezing the water out of her hair.

"Here," said Harry passing her a towel.

"Where did you get a towel from?" Ginny said taking the towel from Harry.

" I summoned it from the prefects bathroom when you weren't looking," said Harry.

"Well thank you. Hey do you know a drying spell?" said Ginny

"Yes I do. Here" said Harry and performed a drying spell.

"Ok now that I'm not wet what do you want to do," said Ginny.

" It's your choice," said Harry.

"Well then let's walk and talk," said Ginny.

"Ok" said Harry. Then they set out for a walk. When they got near the boathouse they heard noises.

"Who's that? Do you wanna go see who it is" asked Ginny.

"I have no idea who it could be and yes I wanna go see who it is, "replied Harry.

They slowly went to a window and looked inside. Hermione and Ron were making out like crazy people. Harry and Ginny then quietly walked away.

"Since when did they start dating?" asked Ginny.

"Who knows? Ron never said anything, did Hermione say anything to you," asked Harry.

"She never told me anything but she seems to be more happier these last few days, "said Ginny.

"Well let's talk about something else. How are you and Dean?" said Harry.

"I…well I already broke up with him yesterday," explained Ginny. Harry felt so happy that she wasn't dating Dean anymore. He remembered that time when he caught Ginny and Dean making out behind the tapestry that day he wanted to kill Dean. But he had no idea why he always didn't like them being together.

'It's because you love her'

'Who said that?'

'Me your conscious'

"I don't love her'

'Yes you do'

'How do you know?'

'I'm you I know how much you love her'

'Fine I do but she is still my best friend's little sister and I don't want to do anything to sabotage my friendship with Ginny or Ron'

"Oh well that's too bad. How come you guys broke up?" said Harry snapping back to reality.

"He always treated me like I couldn't do anything for myself, " said Ginny.

"Well it's starting to get dark outside so we should start our homework. We can work in the library if you want," said Harry

"You're right we should do our homework and the library would probably be the best place to do it," said Ginny

They made their way back up to the castle and took a seat in the back of the library.

"I hate Snape. He is always giving me tons of homework and assignments, "said Ginny.

"Everyone hates Snape except maybe for Slytherins, "said Harry. 'I love her laugh' he thought

"Well I don't think I'll finish this essay on polyjuice," said Ginny.

"I can help if you want," replied Harry. Harry walked over to the back of her chair and leaned over. He explained all he knew about polyjuice potions even though he didn't know much.

" Thanks Harry," Ginny said turning around to have her face only an inch away from his. Harry leaned forward and kissed her attentively yet passionately. She kissed him back with the same amount of passion. They separated after what seemed to be like a century.

"Your welcome," said Harry.

'Harry just kissed me'

'I just kissed Ginny'

"What now?" asked Ginny

"Well you've finished your homework and I've finished with my homework, so how about we go back to my room and talk there," said Harry. (a/n He is headboy so he has his own room.)

"Ok," said Ginny and they walked to the common room in silence.

"Perfectus totalis," said Harry to the Fat Lady and she swung open. Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and led her towards his room.

When the door opened you could see Gryffindor hangings on the wall along with many pictures. Ginny walked in and put her stuff on a nearby chair.

"This room is fantastic," said Ginny sitting down on his bed.

"It's nothing too fantastic," Harry replied taking a seat next to her.

"Well, what now?" said Ginny.

"I'm not sure," replied Harry.

"Ok. Why did you kiss me?" said Ginny.

"I guess it's because I...I like you and you look so beautiful," said Harry.

"Since when have you liked me?" asked Ginny.

"I think since my second year but I barely admitted it to myself this year" said Harry.

"Well it's nice to know," said Ginny. He leaned in and kissed her. They fell backwards on the bed still kissing with Ginny on the bottom. Ginny's arms were around his neck playing with his hair and his hands on her waist. Ginny shivered at the feeling of his chest on her body. Harry pulled back and stared at her for a while and sat back up.

"What's the matter?" asked Ginny kneeling behind him with her chin on his shoulder and arms around him.

"Don't you think we're moving too fast?" asked Harry.

"You know you are the most caring guy I've met any other guy would just go straight to it. I like that about you," said Ginny

"Will you be my girlfriend?" asked Harry.

"Yes, I will," answered Ginny. Ginny kissed Harry on the lips.

"Should we tell Hermione and Ron?" asked Harry.

"I don't know. Let's see, if they tell us about them before tomorrow. If they don't then we'll tell them about us first," said Ginny.

"Ok. But then we will have to keep this a secret and that means no kissing in public," said Harry.

"We could come here after classes. This would probably be the safest place to come," said Ginny.

"Perfect. So I'll see you tomorrow during a free period here," said Harry.

"Goodnight," Ginny said giving Harry a goodnight kiss before she left.


	2. Morning fun

The next day Ginny woke up so early that no one was up yet. She decided to go see what Harry was doing even thought she was pretty sure that he was sleeping. She went down the stairs that led to the common room and quietly made her way to his door. Ginny silently opened the door and went inside closing the door behind her. She walked over to the front of the bed and looked at how peaceful he looked when he was sleeping. She crawled on his bed carefully to not wake him up and kissed his lips. Harry woke up with a startle and calmed down when he saw it was Ginny.

"What are you doing here?" asked Harry.

"I woke up early and wanted to see you, so I came here," explained Ginny.

"Well then come lie down next to me," Harry said pulling up the covers. Ginny slipped in and snuggled closer to him.

"Are you going to go back to sleep? " asked Ginny.

"No, I'm already up so now you have to keep me entertained," said Harry with a grin on his face.

"That can be arranged," replied Ginny. She kissed Harry hungrily and Harry replied with lots of passion. They continued for about another hour or so, only separating when they needed air, until Harry's alarm clock went off.

"I'm sorry. I forgot about my alarm. I set it to go off 30 minutes before my first class," said Harry.

"Oh no, I'm going to be late for my first class," said Ginny covering her face with her hands and then putting them down.

"What are you waiting for Gin?" said Harry taking his shirt off.

"The real question is what are you doing?" said Ginny getting out of bed. 'He looks so hot!'

"I'm changing my shirt, why? What did you think I was doing" teased Harry.

"Nothing and we better get going or were going to be late for class," Ginny said grabbing her bag and heading towards the door but Harry grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back.

"Kiss goodbye," said Harry kissing her. Ginny quickly pulled away but Harry still had hold of her wrist.

"Harry, I have to is only five minutes till class," said Ginny.

"Fine then meet me here later" Harry said releasing her wrist. Ginny and Harry walked out of his room and ran to class.

Later that same day Ginny came out of Herbology and told her friends that she had to go somewhere.

"Where are you going? " asked Alicia. (A/N I can't remember her friends names.)

"Yeah, where are you going?" said Meagan.

"Nowhere special," replied Ginny.

"You're meeting someone I just know it," said Alicia.

"It's a guy," said Meagan.

"It has to be for her to leave us. So who is it?" asked Alicia. Ginny had already sneaked away and was halfway to the Gryffindor common room.

"Where did she go?" asked Meagan.

"I have no idea," said Alicia. They headed towards the library to do their homework for Herbology.

Meanwhile Harry was getting out of potions with Hermione and Ron.

"I'm going to my room," said Harry.

"OK. We have to go study," said Hermione.

"You guys are going to go study...together. Let me guess you're going to study at the boathouse," said Harry.

"How did you find out? " asked Ron.

"Ginny and me were walking yesterday and we heard a noise when we past the boathouse and saw you guy kissing," explained Harry.

"I told you it would be hard to keep it a secret," Ron said to Hermione.

"Well I'll see you guys later," said Harry.

"Wait a minute what were you and my sister doing walking?" questioned Ron.

"I was...we were... just having a friendly chat," replied Harry.

"Are sure there isn't anything else between you two?" jumped in Hermione.

"We're just friends, nothing more," said Harry.

"Whatever you say man" replied Ron. At that Harry, Hermione, and Ron went their own ways.

Harry walked for a while down the corridors before he arrived at the portrait hole and walked in. He made his way towards his room past the crowded common room. He walked in his room and didn't see Ginny so he threw his books in a corner. He took off his cloak, untucking his shirt while he walked over to his bed and loosened his tie. But what he didn't know was that Ginny was watching him as he did all this. When he turned to face a picture on his wall containing Lily, James, Sirius, and Lupin he felt arms snake around him.

"Hey Gin. I didn't hear you come in," said Harry.

" I got here a while ago. What are you looking at?" said Ginny.

"It's a picture of my mum, dad, godfather, and Lupin. They were at Hogwarts during their sixth year in this picture." said Harry.

"Your mum and dad look very in love," said Ginny examining the picture closer. She could see James standing behind Lily with his arms around her waist very protectively and kissing each other.

"Yeah they do," said Harry.

"You know what U notice that you and your dad have in common" said Ginny.

"What?" asked Harry.

"You guys both have a taste in red heads," said Ginny giving Harry a kiss.

" Well then I say me and my dad have the best taste in girls" said Harry giving Ginny a hug. 'He is so well built from Quidditch and I love the feeling of him against me' Ginny thought.

"Harry I have a question for you. How come you chose me over someone else? I mean, every girl wants to be your girlfriend, yet you chose me, a girl who is a year younger than you," said Ginny.

"I chose you because you don't love me because I'm famous but because of me," said Harry.

"You must be like a fantasy or something cause you seem to be perfect," said Ginny.

"From what Sirius told me I get that from my dad. He had all the girls at Hogwarts wanting him, "said Harry.

"OK well off that matter I have to do some reading for transfiguration," said Ginny. She took out a book from her bag and started to read on the bed. Harry took a seat next to her.

"If you have to," said Harry. He watched her as she read the book and admired her beauty as a single strand of hair fell in her face. Harry reached over and tucked it behind her ear.

"You know you're a big distraction," said Ginny.

"Am I? I didn't know," said Harry kissing Ginny.

"The biggest of distractions," said Ginny.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot to tell you that Hermione and Ron admitted that they're dating. So do we tell them?" said Harry.

"They admitted it to you on there on free will, asked Ginny.

"Well I did mention that we caught them snogging each other," said Harry.

"OK then but I'm not sure if we should tell them just yet. What do you think?" asked Ginny

"Well I have no idea, you choose," said Harry.

"We'll tell them tomorrow when we see them," said Ginny.

"Fine, but tomorrow morning don't sneak into my room," said Harry.

"But it's fun," whined Ginny.

"Well I would like it if I wasn't dozing of in class," said Harry.

"OK. Could I stay the night instead?" said Ginny.

"Then it would be the same except for the fact that I would get less sleep," said Harry.

"Why wouldn't you be able to sleep?" asked Ginny.

"You would be a really big distraction because you're so beautiful," said Harry.

"That's sweet and all but you can't stop me," said Ginny.

"I could just hex you," said Harry taking out his wand.

"Now you wouldn't do that to me," said Ginny walking towards and giving him a kiss. Harry lowered his wand and Ginny pulled away.

"You are so lucky you are my girlfriend or I would have hexed you," said Harry.

"Even if I wasn't your girlfriend would you actually hex me," said Ginny.

"Probably not since I would have still loved you whether or not you're my girlfriend," said Harry.

"Well aren't you the sensitive one," said Ginny. She gave him a quick kiss but Harry didn't want it to end so fast. He held on to her as though she would never be in front of him again. Ginny kept on thinking that for some reason that it was a bad idea to love him so much but she didn't want to listen to what her brain said, she wanted to be with him. She pulled away from him causing him to groan from the loss of her touch.

"What time is it?" asked Ginny

"It's about 8 pm, why" said Harry.

"We have classes tomorrow," said Ginny.

"I'm going to bed then," said Harry.

"I need to change," said Ginny.

"Into what?" asked Harry.

"Good point. Pass me one of your t –shirts," said Ginny. Harry went to grab a t-shirt from his drawer and passed it to her.

"Here, but you still don't have anything to where underneath," said Harry.

"Does it really matter to you? Now turn around so I can change," said Ginny.

"No of course it doesn't matter, I mean I don't have a problem with it, " replied Harry with a slight blush.

"Oh how cute I made my boyfriend blush" teased Ginny. Harry tried to ignore that comment.

Harry took off his shirt and pants and threw them in a then went over and got in bed. Ginny hadn't finished changing so he decided to watch.

"I know you're watching me Harry," Ginny said not even turning around.

"I am not watching you right now, "said Harry looking away.

"So you admit that you were watching me," Ginny said turning around now dressed for bed.

"It's just to hard not to look," said Harry watching her get into bed and pulled her towards him.

"Well goodnight Harry," Ginny said giving Harry a kiss goodnight.

"Night Ginny," said Harry.

He had said goodnight to her but he could not fall asleep. He stared at the beautiful girl he had in his arms and couldn't believe that she was all his. It all seemed to good to be true because he had never been this happy before and never in his wildest dreams could be this happy. With those thoughts in his head he drifted off to sleep.

That night Harry had wonderful dreams. He was walking down from the castle and saw a beautiful girl waiting for him just outside. She was dressed so beautiful, she wore a black tank top with white shorts that were super was amazed by the sight as he walked towards her. When he got there he was greeted with a fiery kiss. When they parted he opened his mouth to say something but she put her finger to his lips.

'Follow me' she said. He followed her like a lost puppy and as he walked the scenery changed they were all of a sudden on a deserted beach far from any civilization.

'Where are we going?' he asked. She didn't answer only giggled. He was not sure where they were and what she was planning.

Soon enough a, what seemed like a tree house came into view. She started to climb up and he followed her until they reached the he got to the top she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him as she made their way to the bed that was in the middle of the room. Harry was underneath her and he felt her chest on his and was starting to feel very hot, all of a sudden…


	3. Unexpected Girl

The next day Harry woke up and found himself staring at Ginny. She was positioned with left leg between his legs and her right arm draped over him. He tried to move, causing Ginny to stir but did not wake her. Ginny looked so peaceful as she slept but Harry knew ha had to wake her up.

"Ginny, wake up," said Harry caressing her cheek with his left hand.

"Five more minutes," said Ginny.

"Gin you have to get up," said Harry.

"What time is it?" Ginny asked opening her eyes.

"It's seven am so get up, we have to get ready," Harry said slipping out from underneath her. Ginny got up and walked into the bathroom.

"Why haven't we used the bathroom to get changed?" yelled Ginny poking her head out the door.

"I guess I forgot since I don't use it that often," Harry said changed into his school robes and walked into the bathroom.

"Do you have an extra toothbrush I could use?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah, here you go," Harry said passing her a toothbrush, grabbing his toothbrush, and toothpaste. They both finished getting ready and walked back into the main room (bedroom.)

"Good morning," said Ginny and gave Harry a peck on his lips.

"Good morning," replied Harry.

"What time is it?" asked Ginny.

"It is 7:45 am and time for us to leave," said Harry grabbing his books.

"Okay then, make sure the coast is clear," said Ginny.

"One last kiss," said Harry pulling her towards him and leaning down to kiss her but Ginny pulled away.

"Time to go Harry, you said so yourself," said Ginny leaving the room.

After classes Harry was walking back to his room when he ran into someone.

"I'm sorry," Harry said looking up and seeing that it was Cho that he just ran into.

"It's okay. Oh it's you Harry...how have you been?" said Cho.

"Fine and you," said Harry feeling a bit awkward.

"I've been better but it's been good," said Cho.

" Okay then... I have to go," said Harry walking away.

"Wait, Harry," said Cho.

"Anything else you had to say to me?" asked Harry.

"I've missed you," Cho said walking up to him and giving him a kiss. Harry quickly pulled away and was about to say something when he saw Ginny running away down the corridor. Harry tried to run after her but Cho had grabbed his hand.

"Harry wait," said Cho.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" yelled Harry and ran after Ginny. Everyone around them had stopped and stared at Cho and Harry's running away figure.


	4. Trust to be earned

Harry looked everywhere and couldn't find her. He went up to the seventh floor to see if she went to the room of requirement. He soon arrived at the door.

"Show me Ginny," Harry said pacing back and forth. The door appeared and he walked in to find himself in what he assumed was Ginny's bedroom. There sitting on the bed was Ginny crying, she knew he was there.

"How could you Harry especially with _her_?" asked Ginny.

"Ginny she kissed me," said Harry walking towards her.

"Why were you with her then?" replied Ginny.

"I was walking and walked right into her and the next thing I know she is kissing me," explained Harry.

"I ant to believe you Harry but I know you've loved her for two can I believe you," said Ginny.

"Ginny I don't love her anymore. I love you and no one else," said Harry sitting down next to her on the bed.

"I need to think so please go away," said Ginny not making eye contact.

"Ginny..." started Harry getting cut off by Ginny.

"Just leave!" exclaimed Ginny. She looked at him and saw the hurt in his eyes, she felt the same then got up and left the room, to give her the space she wanted.

Ginny sat on her bed thinking of the reasons he would go and kiss Cho.

'Am I not good enough for him'

'It was obvious that he would go back to her'

'He said he loved me though'

'He just needed to keep himself occupied'

She soon cam to tears as the thought of her not being good enough for him seemed to be the reason.

Meanwhile, Harry sat in the common room wondering if she was going to breakup with him. He was knocked out of his thoughts by the sound of the portrait hole saw his best mate coming in towards him.

"What's the matter Harry?" asked Ron.

" Ginny hates me," said Harry

"And why does she hate you" asked Ron.

" Because I was secretly dating Ginny and Ginny saw Cho kiss me," said Harry frustrated.

"YOU WERE SECRETLY DATING MY SISTER THEN CHEATED ON HER WITH YOUR EX-GIRLFRIEND!" yelled Ron grabbing Harry by the shirt.

"No, well yes. I was dating your sister secretly and no I didn't cheat on her. Cho was the one who kissed me," said Harry. Ron let go of his shirt.

" Sorry, mate. You know that if you hurt my sister that I will have to get all my brothers together and kill you," said Ron.

"Nice to know. It still doesn't help me with getting Ginny to trust me again," replied Harry.

"How about you try to do something special to show her that you love her?" suggested Ron.

"That's brilliant, mate," said Harry before running out.

"Your welcome!" shouted Ron.

Later that day Ginny received an owl from Harry.

_Ginny_

_Meet me in the room of requirement at 6pm tonight._

_Harry_

Ginny folded the letter and put in her pocket. She looked at the clock on her side table; it said 5:30 pm. She left the room and walked up to the seventh floor. When she walked into the door she was in a candle lit room with a table set for two. (I'm going to let you picture the rest)

"Do you like it?" Harry asked coming from behind a pillar.

"You did all this for me?" asked Ginny

"Yeah," replied Harry.

"It's such a nice gesture," said Ginny then giving Harry a kiss.

"Well come this way my lady," said Harry leading her to a table with two plates of Chinese food and a vase with a flower in the center. He pulled out her chair for her and then when to take his seat.

"It's the twentieth century, I can pull out my own chair, thank you very much," said Ginny.

"Well I like the old traditions," said Harry.

"How did you know I loved Chinese food?" asked Ginny.

"Well let's call it a hunch," replied Harry. They ate and talked a little about their relationship.

"So does this mean I have earned you trust back?" asked Harry. 'Say yes please' thought Harry.

"Yes Harry it does," said Ginny giving Harry a quick kiss on the lips.

When they finished eating they walked back to the common room holding hands. Everyone's heads turned as they passed by. The Harry Potter was dating Ginny Weasley. Everyone had different feelings jealousy, anger, confusion, and sadness.


	5. Secret revealed

In the common room, Ron and Hermione were talking about if they should tell people that they are dating when Harry and Ginny walked in.

"What's up with you guys? Why are you holding hands? Are you guys dating? Why didn't you tell us? When did it happen?" asked Hermione frantically.

"Slower. We're holding hands because were dating going to tell you today, and it happened two days and also you're the only one who doesn't know of us who are here," said Ginny.

"Wait that means...Ron you knew and didn't tell me!" exclaimed Hermione.

"I didn't figure out till a while ago. Oh and Harry I'm glad it's you dating her and not someone the first guys, Dean and Michael," said Ron.

"I agree," said Harry. Ginny hit him in the arm. "What did I do?" asked Harry

"You're saying I have a bad way of choosing guys," said Ginny.

"How could I say that? You chose me after all," said Harry.

"So true," Ginny said and gave Harry a kiss.

"Oh how sweet! Ron, how come you never that sweet or romantic towards me?" said Hermione.

"How can I compete with Harry!" said Ron

"Well you could at least try to be half as romantic as he is," complained Hermione.

"Wow Harry. You have been dating my sister for two days and you made me look like I can only give the same amount of love as a ten year old!" yelled Ron.

"It's not my fault that I love your sister so much mate," Harry said sitting down.

"Yeah, Ron don't pin your faults on him," Ginny said sitting on the arm of Harry's chair.

" Come on, I'll prove to you how romantic I can really be," Ron said pulling Hermione with him.

"Where are we going?" asked Hermione.

"Somewhere...special," replied Ron. They left the room hand in hand.

"Where do you think he is taking her anyways?" asked Ginny.

"I'm not sure maybe somewhere near the lake. You know that reminds of this place I found in my first year here when I just wanted to be alone," said Harry.

" Really will you take me to see it one day," said Ginny.

"Sure. I'll take you maybe tomorrow since it's a Saturday," said Harry.

"I can't wait 'til tomorrow," said Ginny.

"Well you know that there is always something to look forward to when you're with me," said Harry.

"Okay well did you notice that people were whispering when we passed by on our way here," said Ginny.

"Yeah I did, but I think that's because we were still holding hands when we were walking," said Harry.

"It's going to be all around school before breakfast tomorrow," said Ginny.

"Well I prefer that, then them talking about me having something to do with dark magic," said Harry.

"I agree," said Ginny and gave Harry a kiss.

"We'll just have to face them all tomorrow," said Harry.

They kissed goodnight and went off to their separate, each with a memory of that day still implanted in their head.


	6. Cottage Surprise Part 1

The next morning Ginny woke up and got dressed to go down for breakfast. Everyone from her dormitory had already left. As she was getting dressed she hoped that her friends wouldn't ask too many questions about why she didn't tell them anything. Whens she was done dressing and combing her she mad her way down towards the common room. Hermione was in a chair reading a magazine.

"Morning, Hermione," said Ginny taking a seat in the chair next to her.

"Oh, hi Ginny," said Hermione.

"What are you reading?" asked Ginny.

"I'm reading an article in Witch Weekly about seeing if he is the right guy for you," said Hermione.

"You're having second thoughts, aren't you?" said Ginny a little surprised. She always thought that they were perfect for each other but now that she looked back he was never boyfriend material.

"Of course not...but I wanted to see if our relationship would last after you know...we..." trailed off Hermione blushing.

"You guys did...IT!" yelled Ginny.

"Not so loud and yes," said Hermione, "It was so romantic."

"I can't believe it. You did that with my brother," said Ginny disgusted.

"Why can't you believe it?" asked Hermione.

"Because he has no experience and I didn't think you would ... at least not on Hogwarts's grounds," said Ginny.

"Well we did," said Hermione. Ginny took a little time to process.

"Where?" asked Ginny.

"Astronomy tower," said Hermione.

"Not exactly one of the most comfortable places," said Ginny.

"Well do you think he'll still stay with me?" asked Hermione.

"Of course, he has loved you since he met you on the train," said Ginny.

"How do you know?" asked Hermione.

"Lets just say that I have very reliable sources," said Ginny.

"Ok lets talk about this later, I'm hungry," said Hermione.

"Lets go then," said Ginny.

They walked out of the common room and headed towards the Great Hall. On the way, Ginny kept hearing people talk about her and Harry.

"Don't they have anything better to talk about?" said Ginny to Hermione.

"Well, Harry is famous, so they always talk about him and since your dating him they will talk about you too," said Hermione.

"I guess I'll just have to ignore them," said Ginny.

They stepped into the Great Hall and looked for Harry and Ron. Soon enough they spotted Harry and Ron at the far end of the table. Ginny and Hermione walked over and sat next to them. Ginny next to Harry and Hermione next to Ron.

"Good morning," said Harry and gave Ginny a kiss.

"Good morning," said Ginny, "I have to tell you something."

"What?" asked Harry. Ginny got closer to him and put her lips next to his ear.

"Hermione and Ron did it in the astronomy tower," whispered Ginny sending chills down his back as he felt her hot breath.

"Really Ron and Hermione...with each other, "Harry asked silently so no one could here except hear for Ginny.

"What do you think they did it with someone else at the same time in the same place?" asked Ginny frustrated.

"You never know," said Harry. Ginny turned to see Ron staring.

"What Ron!" yelled Ginny.

"Nothing...just you've been dating for like three days and your already fighting," said Ron.

"We are not fighting," said Ginny.

"Then how come you looked mad at him!" exclaimed Ron.

"Just forget it, ok," said Ginny. Harry quickly jumped in and changed the conversation.

"Have you guys told anyone about you guys dating?" whispered Harry to Ron.

"No not yet. We're not sure when we are going to tell people," said Ron.

"Well someone is bound to catch you guys like we did," said Ginny.

"She's right Ron we won't be able to keep it a secret for long," said Hermione.

"Well maybe one day you'll forgot about it being a secret and might do something to show you're dating," said Harry.

"But it would be better to tell people," said Hermione.

"Well if they ask then tell them," said Ginny.

"That's a great idea," said Hermione.

"Then it's settled," said Ron.

They finished eating and went their separate ways. Harry and Ginny went to Harry's secret place while Ron and Hermione to the lake to "study."

With Harry and Ginny:

"Ok Harry so where is this marvelous place you're going to show me and do we need the invisibility cloak?" asked Ginny.

"Well first of all I never said it was marvelous and second were going there right now and yes just in case," said Harry. They walked near the edge of the water until they reached the forbidden forest.

"Are we going into the forest?" asked Ginny.

"Of course," said Harry.

"But we're not suppose to go in there now or when we were younger. It's against the rules," said Ginny.

"Have you known me to follow the Rules? Come on Ginny have a sense of adventure you are a Gryffindor after all," said Harry.

"Ok then lead the way," said Ginny. They didn't go deep in the forest when they came across an abandoned trail. They went down the trail and ended up in a beautiful clearing, in the center of the clearing there was a run down cottage.

"We are here," said Harry.

"Is this it?" asked Ginny.

"Well there is one more thing. You see that run down cottage when you step inside it well...I'll just show you," said Harry. He grabbed her hand and led her to the cottage.

When he opened the door...


End file.
